Farsi
Whats up, non-magical world? دنیای بدون جادو، چه خبر ؟ My name is Matthew and I’m a designer, a technologist, a former reading teacher, and... a geek. اسم من متیو هست و من یک طراح، تکنولوژیست، یک مدرس سابق خواندن و یک گیک هستم. And this is a Kickstarter Project for The Cauldron, a Wizarding Pub and Inn located in London, where the magic of the wizarding universe comes to life through technology and the internet of things. و این یک پروژه Kickstarter برای Cauldron است. بار و مهمانخانه ای در لندن که جادوی عالم جادوگری توسط فن آوری و اینترنت اشیا زنده می شود. I would like your help in funding and your co-participating in designing and filling the Cauldron with Magic. من به یاری شما برای تامین منابع مالی و مشارکت در طراحی و پر کردن Cauldron از جادو، نیاز دارم. It’s possible to take the ideas that we’ve been reading about for years and make them a reality. به واقعیت پیوستن تمام ایده هایی که ما سالها در مورد آنها خوانده ایم، کاری ممکن است. What I call the Magic of Things. Let me show you. چیزی که من آنرا جادوی اشیا می نامم. اجازه بدهید نشانتان دهم. The Cauldron is a wizarding pub in London where we use technology to make magic feel real. Cauldron یک بار جادوگری در لندن است که ما از فن آوری استفاده می کنیم تا جادو حسی واقعی داشته باشد. A small and shabby-looking pub, inspired by the writings of authors like Rowling, Tolkien, and Lewis, where you can feel like you are at the threshold of the magical world. باری کوچک با نمایی قدیمی که از نوشته های نویسندگانی چون Rowling, Tolkien و Lewis الهام گرفته است. جایی که نهایت دنیای جادو را احساس خواهید کرد. Much of the magic in the pub will be controlled with a magic wand. We can use the type of technology found in key fobs and touch-sensitive surfaces to design a wand that works with touch and voice controls. بیشتر جادوهای بار توسط چوب دستی جادویی کنترل می شوند. ما می توانیم از فن آوری هایی که در کلید های تماسی و سطوح حساس به لمس استفاده می شود در چوب دستی جادویی استفاده کنیم که با کنترل لمس و صدا کار می کند. For example, when controlling the lights. برای مثال، برای کنترل چراغ ها Or when lighting a fire. یا برای روشن کردن شعله آتش We can use touch-sensitive and auto-refill technology at the bar. ما می توانیم از فن آوری حساس به لامسه و پر کردن خودکار در بار استفاده کنیم. If we can raise enough money to have an inn as well as a pub, a wand can be used instead of a room key. اگر ما بتوانیم برای برپا سازی مهمان خانه نیز به میزان کافی منابع مالی را محیا کنیم، چوب دستی جادویی می تواند به جای کلید استفاده شود. We can use magnetism to make candles float in mid-air. ما می توانیم از میدان مغناطیسی برای شناور کردن شمع در هوا استفاده کنیم. Our Silver Tier Kickstarter Backers and above will have their names written in Permanent Ink in the pub. نام حامیان کیک استارتری کلید نقره ای ما، با جوهر دائمی در بار نوشته خواهد شد. And some magical elements, like moving photos, don’t require a wand. و بعضی از اشیاء جادویی نیازی به چوب دستی جادویی ندارند. مثل تصاویر متحرک Our Gold Kickstarter Backers and above will have their moving photos hanging in the pub. تصویر متحرک حامیان کیک استارتری طلایی ما در بار نصب خواهند شد. Our food menu will feature the dishes described in your favorite books. منو غذاهای ما غذاهایی را در بر دارند که شما در کتاب های مورد علاقه خود خوانده اید. And our drinks menu will be inspired by descriptions found in those same sources. و نوشیدنی های ما هم از توضیحاتی که در همان منابع به آنها اشاره شده، الهام گرفته اند. Every aspect of the pub will be designed so that the more you know about these sources and their roots, the more you will take from your experience. بار به صورتی طراحی خواهد شد که هر چه بیشتر در مورد منابع و ریشه های آنها بدانید، تجربه بهتری خواهید داشت. So, how are we going to make this happen and how do you fit into the picture? بنابراین، ما چگونه می خواهیم این کار را انجام دهیم و نقش شما چیست‌؟ I have a creative vision, but I am just one fan; you have ideas too. دید من خلاقانه است، اما من فقط یک طرفدار هستم. شما هم ایده هایی دارید. The Cauldron has a wiki, where anyone can submit and vote on ideas about the types of magic they want to see us make. در ویکی Cauldron همه می توانند ایده های خود در مورد جادو هایی که از ما می خواهند را ثبت کرده به آنها رای دهند. Leading up to the pub’s opening we will host a series of Wizarding Hackathons in cities around the world, where fans can come together, take ideas from the wiki, and invent magic. Which we will then use as we design different aspects of the Cauldron. به همراه افتتاح بار، ما در بعضی از شهرهای دنیا هکاتون های جادوگری خواهیم داشت. جایی که طرفداران دور هم جمع می شوند و از ایده هایی که در ویکی هستند برای اختراع جادو استفاده می کنند. جادو هایی که ما از آنها برای طراحی قسمت های مختلف Cauldron استفاده خواهیم کرد. You can back the Cauldron through several tiers of support. Check out our website and Kickstarter page for more details. شما می تونید Cauldron رو از طرق مختلف حمایت کنید. برای اطلاعات بیشتر به وب سایت و صفحه کیک استارتر ما رجوع کنید. Please back the Cauldron and help give life to the ideas that millions of people around the world have been reading about for years. لطفا از Cauldron حمایت کنید و کمک کنید تا جان ببخشیم به ایده هایی که میلیون ها نفر در سراسر دنیا سالهاست در مورد آنها می خوانند. Please visit thecauldron.io and back this project. Check out the first episode of our podcast and follow us on Twitter. If you back this project, when you next visit London, you’ll have a wizarding pub waiting where you can have a pick-me-up and a bite to eat, and enjoy being at the threshold of the magical world. لطفا به وب سایت ما به آدرس thecauldron.io سر بزنید و از این پروژه حمایت کنید. به اولین شماره پادکست ما گوش دهید و ما را در توئیتر دنبال کنید. اگر شما از این پروژه حمایت کنید، دفعه بعد که به لندن سر می زنید یک بار جادویی انتظار شما را می کشد تا لقمه ای برای خوردن داشته باشید و از دنیای جادو لذت ببرید. The Cauldron is a fan fiction and literary pub, and we will encourage our visitors to bring with them and donate a copy of their favorite book, which we will then give to reading classrooms in need. Cauldron یک بار افسانه ای و ادبی است و ما به کسانی که به اینجا سر می زنند توصیه می کنیم که کتاب های مورد علاقه خود را ببخشند تا ما آنها را به کلاس های کتابخوانی بدهیم